Demasiado Tarde
by Legolas3
Summary: LA desicion de Kaiba puede hacer que todo termine pra Joey, pero si fuera otra, el destino cambiaria, SJ, Slash


Nota1.- Bueno ya saben YGO, no me pertenece, y solo estoy prestando a los personajes para una mini historia.

Nota2.- Mi primer fanfic en este anime, y una incursión en el Seto / Joey que me encanta, con una historia triste, que espero les guste como termina.

Demasiado tarde.

El rubio comprendió que con esas palabras, se cerraba un capitulo en su vida, que los ojos celestes muchas veces fríos que había aprendido a amar, serian pronto, solo un lejano recuerdo.

Las palabras dolían, pero su corazón las aceptaba, quien era el para detener los sueños, las metas de aquel al que amaba, incluso si en ellos, no estaba incluido él.

Detuvo muchas veces sus palabras, aquellas que nacían en su mente, en su corazón, pero que eran calladas; dejarlo ir seria una prueba mas de su amor; incondicional, quien no le pedía nada a Seto Kaiba; nunca le pidió nada, y por ello mismo no le pediría que se quedara, aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, al decirle adiós, al fingir una sonrisa.

Que bueno que lo has comprendió, cachorro- susurro el empresario- necesito, deseo estudiar en esos países y expandir mi corporación; será una forma de avanzar, de olvidar.

Lo se- el rubio sonrió, aunque su corazón llorara, el empresario buscaba una forma de dejar atrás todo, incluyéndolo a el también, como podía detener sus pasos- tu siempre has conseguido todo, lo que te propusiste, se que esta vez también, lo lograras.

Bien, serán varios años, pero sabré aprovecharlos- el empresario se dirigió a su auto, había tenido la necesidad de despedirse, únicamente de dos personas, su hermano Mokuba, quien lo seguiría pronto, y su cachorro, el chico que había sabido ocupar su corazón; por un momento deseo que Joey lo detuviera, que le dijera que no se marchara; pero esas palabras no llegaron, pues el cachorro, lo dejaba libre, con ese amor libre, con que lo quiso siempre.

Espero que siempre estés bien y seas muy feliz- fueron las ultimas palabras, que Seto Kaiba le escucho decir, antes de subir al auto y alejarse.

Lo vio marcharse, como quien ve marcharse la felicidad, la esperanza, e incluso la luz del sol; Seto Kaiba se había convertido en una parte tan fundamental de su vida, que ahora sin el; no sabia para donde avanzar, no sabia como continuar.

Las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo corrieron ahora libres por sus mejillas; como podía olvidar la maravillosa felicidad de esos meses, cuando cambiaron esa relación de peleas, por algo mas.

Seto se iba, y con el los sueños que se atrevió a forjar, alrededor, de el amor mas grande que tendría en su vida.

Y no lo iba a detener...

* * *

Los meses pasaron, y aunque en un principio decidió escribirle, al serle devueltas las cartas, sin responder; dejo marchar las pequeñas esperanzas que aun mantenían encendido el amor que el empresario había dejado atrás.

Joey tienes que hacerme caso, te has sentido mal demasiado tiempo, debes ir al doctor- el joven amigo trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Solo es algo pasajero, Yugi- insistió el rubio con una forzada sonrisa – yo soy alguien muy sano.

Alguien sano, no se desmaya de repente- aventuro el joven bajito.

Yugi tiene razón- aseguro Yami apoyando a su compañero.

Se que los dos insisten- agradeció Joey- por que se preocupan por mi, pero; no puedo tener ese gasto, apenas puedo pagar mis cosas de la escuela.

Esa no es una excusa- aseguro Yugi- nosotros te apoyaremos, pero debes ir.

No, podría devolverles ese dinero, pronto- trato de debatir el rubio.

¿Quién te pidió eso?- pregunto a su vez el espíritu antiguo, ganándose una sonrisa de los dos jóvenes.

* * *

La sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios junto con la partida de aquel al que había amado, lo extrañaba con una angustia que nunca antes había experimentado, cada dic aun cuando no lo deseara pensaba en el, recordaba los días felices que compartieron, las caricias, las palabras de amor; eterno, le había jurado, no fue cierto, el se había ido, lo dejo atrás, sin importar pasadas promesas.

El trataba de aceptarlo, de repetirse que el amor no es egoísta, que a el debía bastarle, saber que su amado era feliz, aunque no fuera con el.

Pero se hubiera conformado con una nota, unas breves palabras en el teléfono, cualquier cosa que le dijera que no lo había olvidado.

Pero el silencio siguió mes con mes, y sin saber como un año transcurrió, y la soledad seguía pesándole como el primer día. Sus amigos trataban de distraerlo Yugi y Yami lo invitaban a salir, pero el no podía distraerse, no veía jamás el amor en otros ojos; e inconscientemente buscaba unos ojos azules aunque sabia que no estarían ahí, casi podía afirmar que no amaría nunca a alguien, como amo a Seto, su primer amor, y tal vez el único.

Y después comenzaron los mareos, los desmayos y esa terrible fatiga; cuando se desmayo delante de Yugi, no pudo ocultarlo mas y su amigo comenzó a insistirle en ir al medico.

Así que obedeciendo se dejo acompañar por Yugi; mientras Yami se encontraba en su trabajo, los dos iban a la universidad a la que el con esfuerzos pudo ingresar también, aun mantenía su amistad con aquellos que se habían ido lejos, como Tristan y Tea; y pronto verían a Marik, Malik, Ryo y Bakura que habían tomado un año de descanso para viajar; incluso Duke que había ido a Europa, pronto los visitaría.

Con todos menos con Seto, con todos a pesar de la distancia podían mantenerse unidos; pero el silencio por parte de Seto, solo le indicaba que el deseaba olvidarlo.

Joey- Yugi llamo con mayor insistencia.

Perdona, Yugi, amigo¿decías algo?- nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Solo llevo como diez minutos tratando de llamar tu atención- dijo con una leve sonrisa- porque ya llegamos.

Ah, si- repuso a su vez el rubio- entremos, ya veras que no es nada, tal vez cansancio, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y las tareas de la escuela- el rubio trataba de calmar a su amigo.

No estaré tranquilo, hasta que no nos digan el resultado de los estudios- aseguro Yugi.

Bien, vamos- pidió el rubio, entrando al edificio.

Señor Wheeler- indico el Doctor con un gesto, para que tomaran asiento, mientras dejaba de lado los exámenes que había estado revisando- me temo que las noticias no son buenas.

Dígame doctor- pidió Joey, tratando de no alterarse.

Los síntomas son ocasionados por una deficiencia en su sangre, una especia de cáncer, muy raro, me temo que en la mayoría de los casos no es posible curarlo.

¿Me voy a morir?- pregunto Joey sin alterarse, ignorando el estado de shock en que Yugi había permanecido al oír las noticias.

No quisiera ser extremista- aseguro el doctor- empezaremos un tratamiento para ne lo posible, detener el avance de la enfermedad, mantengamos la esperanza.

No se si pueda- Joey pensó en lo caro que ese tratamiento seria- lo pensare, gracias doctor- indico Joey, despidiéndose , mientras llevaba a un Yugi que aun parecía no reaccionar.

Es vital comenzar pronto- aseguro el doctor, despidiendo a su paciente.

No te puedes morir- pidió Yugi, con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras Yami que ya había sido puesto al tanto, trataba de consolarlo.

Ya veras que no amigo- trato Joey de sonreír.

Joey- Yami lo observo- ¿no estas asustado, deberíamos nosotros ser quienes te consoláramos.

No voy a negarlo Yami, si estos asustado, pero; ya no se que pensar, a veces siento que sin el, yo no quiero seguir- suspiro Joey- tal ves esto, es la forma en que el destino, me dice estar de acuerdo.

No lo digas ni de broma- rogó Yugi- aun hay muchos que te queremos, y necesitamos Joey, por nosotros debes seguir.

Gracias Yugi- aseguro el rubio sin poder contener las lagrimas- pero, esos tratamientos son realmente caros, no se si podré costearlos.

Ya veremos la manera- aseguro a su vez Yami- entre todos te ayudaremos, no vamos a dejar que te rindas, Joey.

* * *

Aun y cuando sus amigos lo apoyaban y llevaba el tratamiento, en vez de mejorar había empeorado lentamente, hubo días en los que el dolor le impedía levantarse; y otros en los que creía que aun habían esperanzas, esas escasas semanas de mejoría volvía a los estudios; sonreía a sus amigos y ellos se ilusionaban con la idea de que el rubio se recuperaría; mas luego venían semanas en las que perdía todas sus fuerzas, y no se animaba a sonreír.

El tratamiento lo había agotado, lloro con amargura cuando perdió su cabello y Yugi que lo esperaba fuera del baño, lloro con el, sin saber como consolarlo; sus amigos se habían solidarizado; así que aunque lucieran extraños los chicos se habían rapado; una sonrisa del rubio fue la recompensa para ellos, por haber renunciado a su cabello.

Y junto con su cabello creció la esperanza de Joey y sus amigos, el doctor había anunciado que las ultimas pruebas mostraban al cáncer disminuyendo.

Los chicos habían festejado y dos meces después, Tea, Tristan y Duke se habían animado a marcharse otra vez, dejando a un Joey recuperado detrás.

Joey mismo los animo a partir, a pesar de que esa misma mañana el doctor, el había confirmado el regreso de su enfermedad; pero el no quería que sus amigos se privaran de sus sueños, no quería que permanecieran mas tiempo, esperando lo inevitable a su lado; la despedida seria demasiado dolorosa; y si en sus últimos momentos no tendría fuerza, estaría devastado, no quería que sus amigos lo vieran así.

* * *

Han pasado casi dos años y yo aun no puedo quitarlo de mis pensamientos; quise alejarme, por miedo, fui un cobarde, pensé en que había llegado a amarlo tanto, que se había transformado en mi debilidad, no supe aceptar la necesidad que tenia de el.

Viaje, me aleje, ni siquiera conteste sus ansiosas cartas, solo las rechacé, como hice con el; y luego vino el silencio y yo pensé que era lo mejor; y ahora dudo.

Mokuba es feliz en la escuela, con sus nuevos amigos y los fines de semana que a veces compartimos; con sus antiguos amigos se que lleva casi un año sin hablar con ellos, entre todas sus ocupaciones y amistades nuevas, se olvido de escribir como al principio, pero se que piensa en ellos con grandes recuerdos.

Y que irónico, cada día me pregunto por mi cachorro, mas no me animo a hablarle, escribirle o siquiera darle señales de vida; no me animo a saber de el, por que no quiero descubrir, si el rehizo su vida al lado de alguien mas, si esos labios que fueron míos, no lo son mas; si otro comparte sus sonrisas; y se que soy un egoísta, por que fui yo quien cobardemente se marcho, y ya no se , que me detiene cada día de correr y tomar el primer avión que me lleve junto a el.

Señor Kaiba- la vos de sus secretaria interrumpió sus pensamientos- el asistente del señor Dreves esta esperando.

Dígale que pase- pidió con su siempre actitud fría, le agradaba dirigir con mano dura, la expansión europea de su compañía, lo distraía de su melancolía.

Seto Kaiba, vaya, no imagine que hubiera llevado tan lejos a tu compañía en tan poco tiempo- el chico de cabello negro, no muy largo, saludo de esa manera al empresario.

Deblin- se impresiono el CEO, aun cuando no lo demostrara- tu eres el asistente de mi nuevo socio.

Si, es parte de lo que he conseguido con mi trabajo- aseguro el chico estrambótico- no has cambiado nada en dos años; que ironía, yo no pensé en encontrarte aquí, sino en Japón, cuando me fui te veías realmente enamorado de Joey.

Eso es algo que no te concierne- casi rugió el castaño, ante la mención del otro joven.

Claro que no, pero tal vez como amigo de Joey si, no puedo creer que hayas sido tan desalmado; compartiste casi un año de noviazgo con Joey, y cuando estaba pasando por momentos tan graves, ni siquiera le mandaste una postal, o hiciste una llamada- aventuro con enojo el joven moreno, su furia era grande, el se había ido, por que también había amado al rubio, pero dejo que este escogiera libremente; y regresar para encontrarlo tan lastimado, no fue algo fácil; y aun se incrementaba su furia, por la noticia que Yugi le había dado dos semanas atrás, que por el trabajo no le fue posible viajar.

¿Graves?- el CEO se sintió terrible- ¿qué le ocurrió a Joey?- pidió saber casi como una suplica.

¿No lo sabes?- pregunto totalmente extrañado- creí que estabas enterado, con todo tu poder, tus redes informativas.

Yo quise dejar todo atrás- casi se excuso el castaño- pero dime¿qué ocurrió con Joey?.

Hace casi un año que empezó a luchar con un cáncer , muy grave, casi incurable- dijo con dolor el chico- lucho con la entereza que siempre mostró- el chico se apeno al ver el dolor en los ojos del impasible castaño.

Joey- suspiro este casi inaudiblemente.

El, nosotros, creímos que lo había vencido; pero hace dos semanas, Yugi, me dijo que esa enfermedad había regresado, Joey esta nuevamente en el hospital; pero no quería vernos, no quería despedirse de nosotros así.

No- Seto, sintió que su mundo se rompía- márchate Deblin, diles a tus jefes que la junta la pospondré indefinidamente, tengo un asunto que atender.

¿A donde vas?- casi demando el moreno.

Regreso al lugar, del que nunca debí marcharme- dijo tomando su celular y marcando- necesito que preparen mi avión.

Ojala y sea a tiempo Kaiba- pidió Duke, sobre todo por su amigo.

El avión sobrevolando el mar, lo adormecía, peor en su mente solo estaba el dolor de pensar en llegar a tiempo, en cambiar todo lo malo que había hecho.

Pronto aterrizo y su limousine, lo estaba esperando, subió e indico el hospital que Deblin había mencionado, cuando se marchaba corriendo.

Un hospital que pronto estuvo frente a el, y corriendo pregunto el numero de la habitación, que la enfermera no dudo en darle, pronto se topo con un triste Yugi que aguardaba frente a una habitación.

¿Cómo esta...- pidió casi sin aliento Kaiba, sorprendiendo a Yugi, que no podía creer que el estuviera a su lado.

¿Kaiba?- casi creyó que estaba alucinando por los días de desvelo- ¿eres tu?.

Si, solo quiero saber como esta el?- pidió el castaño.

Se niega a vernos- el joven bajito suspiro- no quiere despedirse de nosotros- la lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos- pero, el doctor dijo que si el, tuviera los deseos de luchar, lo lograría, pero, cada día se pierde mas en la depresión.

¿Por qué dejo de luchar?- casi pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

Por ti- dijo una voz llegando en ese momento, Yami, había ido por café para su pareja- por que no hizo mas que pensar en ti, todo este tiempo, pero ya no tiene esperanzas de volverte a ver.

Es mi culpa- exclamo el castaño- pero, yo necesito verlo, pedirle que me perdone, todo fue una tontería de mi parte.

Las decisiones, forjan nuestro destino Kaiba- dijo Yami, aunque indicándole la habitación- espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Gracias- dijo el castaño, mientras entraba a ver a aquel que amaba.

Se veía tan débil, tan etéreo, con todos esos aparatos rodeándole, con todo ese peso que había perdido, pero aun así, era el, la persona que había amado, que siempre amaría.

Joey- susurro casi como si temiera destruir esa visión.

Los medicamentos... son demasiado fuertes- hablaba con calma el rubio al haberlo visto- ahora alucino, es como si pudiera verte, Seto- susurro con tristeza el rubio, mientras las silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Es por que- Seto se adelanto y tomo la mano pálida del joven- por que aquí es a donde pertenezco, nunca debí irme Joey- su corazón no temía mas el confesarse, ante la visión de su amado- tenia tanto miedo de estos sentimientos, por que me enseñaron a ignorarlos, a destruirlos, tuve miedo, y pudo ser demasiado tarde; peor, no, por que yo te amo, y juntos vamos a salir de esto.

¿Me amas?- Joey sonrió levemente- yo también, yo añore tanto este momento, pero no se si, aun hay esperanzas- susurro el rubio.

Las crearemos nosotros- aventuro el CEO.

¿No te volverás a marchar?- casi rogó Joey en su pregunta.

Jamás- dijo con decisión Seto.

Como me hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras, cuando podía vivir por ellas- susurro Joey, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente- siempre te amare, Seto... pero... es ... demasiado tarde- susurro el rubio, dejando el agarre de la mano del CEO.

No...- el castaño vio caer la delicada mano, y el ruido continuo de los aparatos, seguido de un tropel de enfermeras y un doctor, de Yami y Yugi, que observaban con ojos angustiados, como si el no estuviera ahí, solo podía ver a su rubio marcharse, solo podía ver la negación en la cara del medico, cuando indico a la enfermera detener todos sus esfuerzos en vano, solo pudo gritar cuando escucho, al doctor indicando la hora del deceso.

Todos sus sueños, todo lo que Joey era, en un momento se convertían en la nada, y la angustia oprimía su corazón.

* * *

Señor Kaiba- volvió a intentar la asistente despertar a su jefe.

¿Qué...?- abrió los ojos el angustiado hombre, al haber visto esas escenas.

Ya llegamos a la ciudad de Domino, señor Kaiba- dijo sin alterarse la joven, aun cuando no podía creer las reacciones que dejaba traslucir, el siempre controlado hombre.

Si, claro- suspiro el CEO, era un sueño, se había quedado dormido en el vuelo, y todas esas malditas pesadillas- ¿esta esperando ya el chofer?.

Si, en la mansión ya fueron enterados de su llegada y lo están esperando señor.

Que bien, lleven mi equipaje- necesito llegar cuanto antes a casa- apresuro el joven hombre, al recordar fragmentos de esa terrible pesadilla.

Si señor, como ordene.

El nerviosismo aun seguía en el, y solo se detuvo cuando pudo descender de la limosina , y contemplar a las puertas de esa gran mansión a quienes lo esperaban.

Papa- grito con gran felicidad un niño de no mas de cinco años- que bien que ya llegaste; papi y tío Mokuba dijeron que tardarías mas.

Es cierto- dijo el hombre, agachándose y tomando en brazos al ansioso niño- pero como termine pronto esas cosas de trabajo, me apresure a regresar con mi amada familia.

Eso es algo que me alegra- susurro, un joven rubio, mientras se acercaba también a abrazar al castaño, que no pudo evitar abrazarlo con emoción- ¿tanto me extrañaste?- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio.

¿Cómo si te hubiera perdido?- dijo el castaño, recordando su temor, y poniéndolo a un lado- pero ahora que pudo tenerte en mis brazos, se que eres una realidad.

Ya vez, debimos acompañarte- discutió el rubio- si siempre nos extrañas así.

Si, pero- el castaño, coloco una mano sobre el prominente vientre, que volvía lentos los movimientos del rubio- tienes un pequeño ocupante que no te permite viajar, por el momento.

Bien, pero- el rubio susurro con derrota- espero que sea el ultimo viaje, en meses, prometiste que tomarías unas vacaciones, y estarías en el nacimiento de nuestro segundo bebe.

Si ya se- asintió con una leve sonrisa el castaño- no me perdonas aun que haya llegado tarde, al nacimiento de nuestro Seto- susurro picaramente- al menos llegue a tiempo, de que gritaras maldiciones contra todos mis antepasados.

Bueno, señor inteligente, señor genio- dijo divertido el rubio- quien lo mando a inventar este procedimiento, de embarazos masculinos- dijo posando con cariño también una mano en su vientre- pero no creo que Mokuba quiera pasar de nuevo, por el apuro de llevarme al hospital.

Estaré aquí, pues, cada día agradecemos, que haya funcionado- dijo a su vez el CEO, viendo a su hijo, un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, que corría a recibir a un eufórico Mokuba.

Ten por seguro que si- aseguro el rubio- tanto como agradezco que no te hayas ido- dijo casi, sin saber que eso rondaba los pensamientos de Seto.

Y yo agradezco, que me hayas detenido, en ese momento, que iba a cometer el error mas grande de mi vida- dijo Seto, sonriendo en dirección de su hermano e hijo, que venían de nuevo hacia el.

En ese momento creí que podía renunciar a ti, pero no pude- el rubio rió- y me alegro de ello.

Yo también, doy gracias al haberme quedado, el estar a tu lado, cuando mas me necesitaste, y poder vencer juntos a esa enfermedad- suspiro, mientras recordaba su pesadilla, una que le mostraba, lo que pudo haber pasado, de haberse marchado esa vez, de haber realizado la tontería que tenia pensada.

Ya todo eso esta en el pasado- argumento el rubio- ahora hay que vivir el glorioso presente; y por cierto señor Kaiba, debemos apurarnos, como no teníamos planeado tu regreso, había invitado a los chicos a cenar.

No podemos cancelar- pidió el castaño con una mueca fingida, ya que había mejorado bastante sus relaciones con los amigos del rubio, y ya casi podía considerarlos sus amigos también.

No, así que alístate; y soporta todo con una media sonrisa, que yo te recompensare como pueda en la noche- aseguro el rubio.

Eso me parece sensato; pero promete que controlaras a Marik y Bakura, que no quiero otra alfombra persa arruinada- pidió con un gesto.

Esta bien, pero entonces tu controlaras a tu hijo, que da mas guerra que esos dos espíritus eh.

Déjame pensarlo- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía, y acompañaba a su joven esposo dentro de la mansión; dejando ya atrás todo el temor y dolor que esa pesadilla le planteo, agradeció fervientemente lo que tenia y sobre todo Yami tenia razón, aunque nunca lo admitiría, las decisiones si forjaron su destino; y el agradecía nunca haberlas tomado demasiado tarde.

Fin...


End file.
